The Hidden Feeling
by kawaiine kaori
Summary: Rin: 'perasaan apa ini? aku ini kan sahabatnya Len sejak kecil! aku tak mungkin menyukainya kan? aku ini milik Lui' / Len: 'dia sudah jadi milik org lain. padahal aku menyukainya dari dulu. lagipula aku kan pacarnya Mayu.' / Rin dan Len bersahabat sejak kecil, tanpa mereka sadari ternyata mereka saling menyukai. padahal masing-masing dari mereka sudah ada yang punya. RnR pls


**The Hidden Feeling**

**.**

**Warning : OOC(maybe), gaje, typo, alur kecepetan, terlalu maksa kayaknya, dll ~**

**.**

**Disclaimer : vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton. But this story is ORIGINALY mine :) don't you dare to copy this!**

**.**

**A/N : **lalala ~ FF baru~ :D~. kapan kelarnya tuh **the disappearance of book of live**? Nasib **prevention **gimana? **Battle music! **Gimana? Ya udah lah ~ :D *di glare readers* ntar dilanjut lagi kok ~ **the disappearance of book of life **itu dikit lagi. **Prevention** di pikir-pikir dulu kelanjutannya :p. **battle music! **Dilanjut setelah **the disappearance of book of life **selesai :D. FF yang ini idenya langsung lewat gitu aja pas temen ku cerita tentang kisah nya ~ hahaha. Ya udah deh ku bikin aja oneshoot. RnR please ~

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read :)**

**.**

**Like? Review and fave please ~ :D**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"apa..?" tanya Rin tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"ya.. begitulah. Aku minta pendapatmu, Rin. Kau kan sahabat ku sejak lama." Ucap Len.

"ya.. mm.. menurutku sih, kalau kau suka sama Mayu nya ya ga apa-apa. Yang penting kamu bahagia sama dia nya, aku sih ga apa-apa. Aku dukung kok."

"eh? b-benarkah? Kamu setuju aku pacaran sama Mayu? Ga apa-apa?" tanya Len.

"iya lah. Kenapa harus ku larang? Mayu kan orangnya baik. Kamu pasti bahagia sama dia."

"… m-makasih Rin." Ucap Len dengan senyum yang terlihat seperti di paksakan.

"semoga kamu bisa bahagia seperti aku dan Lui ya!" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum manis dan menyentuh bahu Len.

"i-iya.."

'aduh.. Rin.. senyum mu itu bikin aku kesetrum tau.. brr.' Pikir Len.

"kalau begitu, terimakasih atas pendapatmu ya, Rin! Aku pergi dulu! Jaa~" Len pun pergi. Rin hanya melambaikan tangannya pada Len yang sudah menjauh itu.

"k-kenapa aku begini? Kenapa rasanya aku ga rela kalau Len dimiliki oleh wanita lain? Aku gaboleh egois! Aku kan sudah punya Lui. Len itu.. hanya sahabat mu saja, Rin!" ucap Rin pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Sementara itu, Len dan Mayu sedang duduk berdua di dekat danau.

"kau kenapa, Len? ada masalah?" tanya Mayu yang heran dengan Len yang sedari tadi mukanya galau gitu.

"ga apa-apa kok, Mayu." Len masih menatap danau di depannya.

"Rin ngebolehin kita pacaran?" tanya Mayu. Sedangkan Len hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Mayu menghela nafas sebelum ia berkata,

"Len.. kamu itu kenapa sih ga jujur aja sama perasaan mu? Kenapa harus berpura-pura gini sih?"

"ga ada gunanya juga kalau aku terus terang sama perasaan aku. Dia udah jadi milik orang lain. Ga mungkin aku bisa milikin dia."

"kenapa kamu ga coba buat jujur sama dia?"

"lagian kalau aku jujur juga, Rin ga akan putus sama Lui dan milih aku kan? Gimana kalau aku jujur dan hubungan persahabatan aku sama Rin jadi renggang?"

"perasaan mu itu cuma buat Rin seorang. Percuma kita pacaran gini."

"aku hanya ingin mencoba melupakan Rin. Aku gamau hubungan persahabatan ku jadi hancur karena perasaanku ini." Ucap Len.

'Len ini keras kepala. Dia itu hanya menyukai Rin tapi tetap saja bersi keras ingin mencoba melupakan Rin dengan cara menjadi pacar ku. Ckckck. Aku ga mau kalo gini. Sebisa mungkin akan ku bantu Len supaya bisa jadi sama Rin.' Pikir Mayu.

* * *

Keesokan hari, di sekolah ~

"hey, Mayu!" sapa Rin dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya sambil menghampiri Mayu yang masih duduk di bangkunya.

"hai Rin!" sapa Mayu balik.

"hey, hey, hey~ yang jadian belom diminta PJ nya yaa~" goda Rin pada Mayu sambil merangkulkan sebelah tangannya di leher Mayu.

"eh? siapa yang jadian?" tanya Mayu dengan polosnya.

"kamu lah! Kamu kan jadian sama Len! masa lupa sih?" Rin gereget.

"hah? Aku? Sama Len?" Mayu tampak bingung.

"iya kan?" tanya Rin.

"eh! i-iya! Iya! Aku jadian sama Len!" ucap Mayu.

'hampir aku lupa kalau aku pacaran sama Len~ habisnya ga kayak yang pacaran sih ini mah~ Cuma pasang status doang~' pikir Mayu.

"ahaha~ PJ~ PJ~"

"aduh.. kau ini apaan sih. Aku juga ga dapet PJ pas kamu sama Lui jadian."

Rin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Mayu.

Tiba-tiba Lui datang sambil merangkul pundak Rin dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Rinny~~ pulang sekolah ada acara ga?"

"eh? kita kan ada tugas kelompok?" ucap Rin.

"iya. Kita harus kerjain sekarang! Di rumah ku aja kerjainnya, mau ga?" tawar Mayu.

"kelompok kita siapa aja?" tanya Lui.

"si Lui, si Rin, si Len, si Gumiya, si Gumi, sama si Mayu." Ucap Mayu.

" 'si Mayu'? ngapain pake 'si' coba? Mayu kan kamu." Ucap Rin.

"ehehehe~" Mayu hanya cengengesan.

"ngerjainnya di rumah siapa dong? Pada jauh semua rumahnya." Tanya Lui.

"iya~ rumahnya jauh-jauh~ kita ngerjain di sekolah aja lah." Usul Rin.

"ya sudah~ nanti aku kasih tau yang lain." Ucap Mayu.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah~

Semua sudah berkumpul. Gumi, Gumiya, Len, Rin, Lui, dan Mayu sudah duduk melingkar dibawah di dalam kelas kosong mereka.

"ayolaah~ cepetan kerjain~ aku mau cepet-cepet pulaaaang~" Gumiya terus-terusan ngomel.

"kita boleh pulang kalau udah selesai ngerjain ini." Ucap Rin.

"ih daa~ nyebelin! Pasti lama! Kita kabur aja lah yu!" ajak Gumiya pada semuanya.

"kalau kabur ntar kita kena hukum tau!" Gumi menjitak Gumiya.

"sakit, ijo!" Gumiya mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja dihadiahi jitakan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"lu juga ijo tau!" ejek Gumi balik.

"udah-udah. Kalau mau cepet selesai bantuin dong." Ucap Mayu.

"oke oke, bantu apa kita?" tanya Gumiya.

"ini aja, kalian berdua gunting ni foto biar jadi lebih rapi." Perintah Mayu.

"siap boss.." ucap mereka berdua dengan malasnya.

"aku yang tempel foto nya aja deh." Ucap Rin.

"aku ikut Rinny aja ah~ kan sehati~" ucap Lui membuat wajah Rin memerah.

'ouch.. sakit ya..' pikir Len.

Mayu yang mengerti perasaan Len langsung berbisik pada Len.

"aku mengerti perasaan mu, Len.. yang sabar ya.." bisik Mayu pada Len. sedangkan Len hanya mengangguk.

"ahahaha! Gumi! Gumi! Liat!" Gumiya menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Gumi.

"mana? Mana?"

"liat si Piko lagi ngapain itu! Ahahahahaa!" Gumiya langsung ritual ROTFL ngeliat foto itu.

"ahahaha! si Piko ngupil! Ahahahaa!" Gumi ikut-ikutan ROTFL(Rolling On The Floor Laughing)

"ini liat ini, Gumiya!" Gumi menunjukkan foto yang lainnya.

"hah? Ahahahaa! Yang bener aja? Kepala sekolah tingkah lakunya kayak begini? Ahahaha!" Gumiya ROTFL lagi.

"ahahaha! kepala sekolah Gakupo make gaun loli warna pink! Ahahaha!" Gumi ROTFL.

Sementara mereka berdua terus menertawakan foto-foto tugas mereka itu, yang lainnya sibuk masing-masing.

Rin terlihat mesra sekali dengan Lui.

Sedangkan Len selalu memperhatikan Rin dan Lui walau hatinya sakit tapi dia senang kalau Rin juga senang.

"Len, kalau kau terus melihat mereka begitu, kau akan sakit hati." Ucap Mayu sambil masih fokus pada kerjaannya.

"ya aku tau.." Len kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

"aku laper eh! ke kantin yuk, Gum." Ajak Gumiya pada Gumi.

"ayo."

"aku nitip~!" ucap Rin.

"iya, aku beliin buat kalian semua jug— eh? p-pintunya!" Gumiya kaget sambil berusaha membuka pintu kelas mereka.

"pintunya kenapa? Pintunya kenapa?" Gumi sudah mulai khawatir.

"jangan bilang kalau kita kekunci!"

"ngga kok~ hehehe~" Gumiya membuka pintu kelas nya sambil cengengesan bahagia berhasil mengerjai teman-temannya itu.

*bantai Gumiya*

-skip-

"fuaa~ ngantuk!" ucap Rin.

"mau tidur? Tidur di aku aja." Ucap Lui.

"eh?" entah kenapa saat Rin ingin tidur di Lui, Rin malah menoleh ke arah Len.

Rin dan Len bertemu pandang. Tapi Len buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

'kenapa rasanya aku ga enak sama Len ya? Padahal kan aku wajar saja kalau mau tidur di Lui. Lui kan pacarku. Terus kenapa aku ga enak sama Len ya? Len kan sahabat ku saja.' Pikir Rin.

'si Rin kenapa jadi begitu ya pas tadi ketemu pandang sama Len?' pikir Lui.

'uh.. bodoh nya aku! Kenapa aku malah liatin Rin terus sih! Jadi tadi ketahuan kan! Uhh~' pikir Len.

'Rin? Kenapa jadi gitu ya sejak tadi ketemu pandang sama Len? Rin jadi agak ngejauh dari Lui. Apa Rin ngerasa ga enak sama Len?' pikir Mayu.

"loh? Rin kok ga nempel sama Lui lagi kayak tadi?" tanya Gumi dengan polosnya.

"eh.. nn.. etto.. ga apa-apa dong. Suka-suka aku." Rin menjulurkan lidahnya pada Gumi.

"e-eh! pintunya!" Gumiya berusaha membuka pintu kelas lagi.

"aduh aduh.. ga usah ngerjain kita deh, Gum~" ucap Gumi.

"ngga! Ini beneran!" Gumiya masih terus mencoba membuka pintu kelasnya.

"lah bohong~" ucap Mayu yang tak percaya pada Gumiya.

"Tapi kali ini aku ga bohong!"

"pinter acting nya." Ucap Lui yang juga tak percaya.

"ini beneran! Gua mau pipis ke wc tapi ini pintu ke kunci! Gimana ini?" ucap Gumiya.

"eh? d-dia ga bohong!" ucap Mayu yang juga berusah membuka pintu kelasnya.

Semua pun menjadi panik.

"TOLOOONGG! JANGAN KUNCI KAMI HEI! KITA MASIH ADA DI SINI! JANGAN DI KUNCI DULU!" Gumi berteriak pada petugas sekolah yang mungkin masih ada di sekolah.

"kok udah di kunci sih? Emang ini jam berapa?" tanya Len.

"ini.. astaga! Ini udah jam 6! Pantes aja kita di kunci! Pasti petugas kira kalau sekolah udah kosong! Gimana ini?" Gumi panik, semua panik, semua kecuali Rin.

"zzz.." Rin tertidur di kursi.

"di saat begini dia masih saja bisa tidur? Ckckck." Mayu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"ya sudah. Semalam saja di sini. Besok juga kan bisa keluar." Ucap Lui yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Rin.

"please deh! Gue mau pipis masa nunggu besok? Hello~" Gumiya masih kebelet.

"jendela ke buka tuh. Lewat jendela aja." Ucap Gumi.

"jendela kebuka? Berarti kita bisa keluar dong?" Mayu terlihat semangat.

"ngga lah. Pintu gerbangnya di kunci tuh." Ucap Lui sambil melihat petugas yang mengunci gerbang lewat jendela.

"haa~h ya sudah. Semalam saja disini. Cuma semalam. Sabar Gum, sabar!" Gumi berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

-skip-

Mayu mendekati Rin yang sedang duduk sendirian.

"Rin. Aku ingin bicara dengan mu." Ucap Mayu yang terlihat serius.

"hm?" Rin menoleh ke arah Mayu dengan muka polosnya.

"aku mau tau, menurutmu Len itu siapanya kamu?" tanya Mayu dengan suara pelan tentunya. Agar yang lainnya tak dapat mendengar.

"Len? sahabat ku tentunya! Dia sahabat terdekat ku."

"lalu, bagaimana kalau misalnya Len itu—"

"Rin!" omongan Gumi memotong omongan Mayu.

"apaan Gum?"

"bawa sisir ga?" tanya Gumi.

"grr… JANGAN GANGGU ORANG LAGI NGOMONG! ! !" Mayu kesal dan langsung melempar Gumi jauh ke sudut kelas.

"mm.. kau lagi galak ya Mayu.. aku jadi takut.." ucap Rin.

"ngga. Aku ga galak ke kamu kok. Aku mau ngomong."

"ya, apa?"

"kamu kan udah lama temenan sama Len, emangnya ga ada perasaan apa gitu yang muncul eh?" tanya Mayu.

"eh? maksudnya?" Rin memiringkan kepalanya.

"maksudnya, kamu ga suka sama Len emangnya? Len ganteng loh~" ucap Mayu.

"e-eh! kamu kan pacarnya Len! ya ga mungkin lah aku suka dia!"

"kalau Len jomblo?"

"aku kan udah sama Lui."

"kalau kalian sama-sama jomblo?"

"…. Udah lah! Jangan nanya-nanya mulu!" Rin pun pergi.

'yaah.. aku yakin kalo Rin itu sepertinya menyukai Len juga.' Pikir Mayu.

* * *

-skip-

Saat semua tertidur, Mayu berbicara pada Len.

"ah ga mungkin deh kalo Rin juga suka sama aku.." ucap Len.

"yah ga percaya. Beneran!" ucap Mayu.

"Mayu, kamu ga usah bantu aku lagi. Ini sia-sia. Rin itu ga suka sama aku. Dia kan pacarnya Lui. Biar aja aku sembunyiin perasaan aku ini. Aku takut kalo Rin tau, kita akan jadi ga sedeket dulu." Ucap Len.

"perasaan apa, Len?"

"! ! !" Len dan Mayu kaget saat melihat Rin yang bangun dari tidurnya dan mendengar omongan Len itu.

"perasaan apa yang kamu sembunyiin dari aku?" tanya Rin lagi.

"eh.. ga apa-apa kok."

"katanya kalau aku tahu, kita jadi ga sedeket yang dulu lagi? Emangnya apa?" Rin semakin kepo.

'gawat! Gue jawab apa nih!' pikir Len.

"jangan sembunyiin perasaan mu kayak gitu Len. kita sahabat. Aku berhak tau apa yang terjadi sama kamu." Ucap Rin.

"ah.. iya kita sahabat. tapi.."

"Rin, aku janji, Len akan memberitahumu soal ini besok sepulang sekolah." Ucap Mayu.

Untungnya Rin menurut dan kembali tidur.

"M-Mayu! apa yang-"

"sst! udah! ga usah ngulur-ngulur waktu lagi! pokoknya, sepulang sekolah besok, mau ga mau kamu harus bilang!"

* * *

-skip-

Besok~ sepulang sekolah~

'ah.. bel pulang sekolah biasanya terdengar sangat merdu dan membawa hati bahagia, tapi bel pulang sekolah kali ini terdengar seperti penghantar maut bagiku.' pikir Len sambil melangkah keluar kelas.

benar saja. Rin sudah menunggunya di depan kelas.

"ah.. hai Rin." sapa Len.

"hai Len! pulang bareng?" tanya Rin dengan ceria seperti biasanya.

sementara Len hanya mengangguk.

selama perjalanan, mereka hanya terdiam, sampai Rin memutuskan untuk bicara.

"jadi?" tanya Rin pada Len saat mereka pulang bersama.

'jadi? jadi apa? oh! pasti dia pengen tau soal itu.. mati aku!' pikir Len.

"ya.. ini perasaan tersembunyi ku.. kau masih ingin tahu?" tanya Len.

Rin hanya mengangguk penuh kepastian.

Len terlihat pasrah.

"mungkin setelah kau tau ini, kau akan membenciku. Dan kita tak akan bersahabat lagi." Ucap Len.

"aku semakin penasaran." Rin menatap Len.

"kalau kau tetap ingin tahu.. ya sudah deh. Aku beritahu." Len nyerah.

"yes! Aku menang! Jadi? Perasaan apa?" tanya Rin.

"….."

"apa?"

"…."

"Len?"

"…."

"perasaan apa?"

Len mendorong Rin ke tembok dan menguncinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"eh?" Rin bingung.

'ayo bilang Len!' Len menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"aku suka kamu, Rin!"

"apa…?"

"aku yakin kamu pasti membenciku sekarang kan? Kalau begitu, selamat tinggal Rin. Aku tetap akan menyayangi mu. Tak peduli sebagai sahabat atau sebagai orang yang ku kasihi, yang pasti aku menyayangimu." Ucap Len yang sudah bersiap pergi.

'huh. bodoh. Rin pasti membenci ku sekarang. ya sudah deh. tapi, hati ku lega sudah bisa mengatakannya pada Rin.' pikir Len.

"daisuki Len.." ucap Rin pelan.

"eh!" Len kaget dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Rin.

"apa?" tanya Len yang tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"aku ga bisa membenci mu Len. karena aku sayang kamu. Entah apa perasaan ini, tapi aku sangat menyayangimu Len. tak tau sebagai sahabat atau lebih, aku sayang kamu. Aku… ga mau jauh dari kamu. Aku sendiri juga tak rela kalau…"

"kalau?"

"sebenarnya aku ga rela kalau Len punya pacar.. entah kenapa, rasanya sakit.."

"eh?"

"haha.. apa yang ku pikirkan? Aku sangat egois.. aku sendiri kan punya pacar, masa aku melarang mu? Aku bodoh. Kau tak pantas mendapatkan ku Len. aku jahat."

"Rin.. aku menyukai mu apa adanya."

"heh.. sayang masing-masing dari kita sudah ada yang punya.." ucap Rin yang terlihat berusaha tegar.

"aku.. tak peduli."

"eh?"

"aku tak peduli kamu dan aku sudah ada yang punya. Yang pasti, aku dan kamu itu.. memiliki perasaan yang sama." Ucap Len sambil memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Rin erat.

"L-Len…" muka Rin memerah saat wajah Len semakin dekat.

"daisuki, Rin.."

"d-daisuki Len.."

**END~**

**A/N : horee~ tamat~ :D senang nya~ maaf kalau mengecewakan hehehe ~ tapi review nya please~ kritik, saran, dll~ don't flame please ~ review yaa ~**

* * *

**(**30 juni 2012~ aku edit lagi ahahaha~ XD *digaplok* bae ahh~)


End file.
